Two Twilights
by Milai Sapphire
Summary: When you just thought it was all over with Ultimecia in Disc Four of Final Fantasy and ended with saving Earth in Gundam Wing...little did you know what was stirring in our minds...
1. Chapter One

****

Chapter One

Just another one of those days eh? **Just** another one of those days?! You must be insane! Hot dogs are practically his life, his passion, the one thing he lives forwell at least the minute he took his first bite into one at the mere age of

"Hey will you move it or lose it pal?!" a young man said with a long braid.

"Who are you talkin' to?!" the young man stood up to the 'bully'.

"You of course!"

"Chill out" he flicked his finger at the young braided boy's head causing him to fallhard.

"Don't go gettin' me angry now" the flattened young man exclaimed ready to strike with the scythe of his gundam, but before unsheathing it; the line had disappeared as a ball of tumbleweed rolled by, and the two rushed for the counter.

"Excuse me" he said pushing the other guy out of the way.

"I was here before you punk boy, so get out of my way."

"Oh Zellsorry, we're out of hot dogs today" the cafeteria lady said.

"And what aboutchili cheese fries?" the braided young man said daydreaming about the delectable dish.

"UmI think we" she led him on, "don't have it. Sorry Duo."

"WHAT?!" he exclaimed as his stomach growled, "I'm gonna die of hungerand it's all your fault!" Duo said pulling out his scythe at Zell, who pulled up his fists in return.

"Ahgetting yourself in lots of trouble eh?" a familiar voice sounded through the cafeteria. Zell turned back and saw Seifer approaching him as he prepared to pounce on Duo.

"What do you want?!" Zell asked furiously turning to face Seifer.

Seifer walked past Zell nonchalantly, as he stood by the counter watching Zell and Duo.

"Nothing to do with you, I don't talk to chickenwusses."

"You know what, I am getting real sick and tired of you calling me that!!" Zell exclaimed furiously ready to do a Punch Rush on Seifer's ass.

"Oh I'm sorry cry baby, do you like the name fish head? Or how about turtle neck? Raijin, Fujin, let's go. I wouldn't want to get any type of a chickenwuss disease, or should I say fish head disease." Seifer said walking to the Cafeteria hallway leading to the Garden hallway.

"WHAT?!" Zell went after Seifer, "Seifer you had your points at times, but this time you've gone way to far!! You are going down"

"Now Zell don't be a fool. Look at my strong self, and look at your pathetic, useless self. My posse and I don't have time for you! Let's go."

"UUUGGHHHHH!!!!!!" Zell hyperventilated disgusted with Seifer's egotistical manner.

"Oh man, that guy really thinks you're a dork, though I wouldn't blame him. You are stupid, crazy, dumb" Duo said walking over to the tables, where the students and some of his comrades sat eating.

"Do I have to kick your butt again?!" Zell asked.

"Who's butt did you kick? I wanna know" Duo said, "According to my records, it says you have kicked zero." As Zell fumed with anger, a young student walked in whom he had never seen before.

"What's your problem?" the young student asked, her eyebrows rising in a questioning manner.

"Uh" Zell said, and just as he was about to say something Irvine appeared in the cafeteria, and was stricken by this student's beauty.

"Excuse me. You new here?" Irvine asked.

"Hmmlet me think about itno, Irvine Kinneas."

"How do you know my name?"

"Well, hmm, you were on my team when we took the SeeD examination, you remember me? And no I'm not interested. Just in case you were more absorbed with my astounding beauty instead of my skill and my name; you can call me Mikail Lazutina."

"Uh huh" Irvine drooled at her charm.

"Oh shove a hot dog in it." She said taking the uneaten hot dog from her plate literally shoving it in Irvine's mouth.

"You had a hot dogand you wasted itYOU WASTED IT ON THIS?!?!?!?!" Zell exclaimed watching as his only desire was shoved into someone else's mouth that was not his.

"Put a sock in it already." She said rolling her eyes as she walked away.


	2. Chapter Two

****

Chapter Two

In the afternoon of the next day, as usual there was the long line for the hot dogs and chili cheese fries. Students stood from one end of the garden to the next, and waited for this popular delicacy to finally be one with themin their stomachs at least. So close yet so far from the counter, Zell stood once again awaiting his chance to getwhat else? A hot dog

"Oh man, I am starved. Can't wait to get my hands on that hot dog!" Zell said as he approached the second place in line. Suddenly, Duo waltzed in walking past all the Garden students heading for the front of the line. As he past Zell, he whistled and then saying, "Look at this long line, I am not standing here for my food." As the student before Zell went to order, Duo took his position in front of Zell getting ready to order any day now.

"Hey man what's your problem?! Get in the back of the line like everyone else! I just happen to be dying of hunger here!" Duo just ignored Zell, and pressed on to be the first in line and Zell still second, "Hey are you listening to me?! Hey you! Can you hear me in there?!"

"Umyes give me a chili cheese fries and one of your famous hotdogs" Duo requested of the cafeteria lady.

"Here you go sonny boy" said the lunch lady.

"Thanks."

Zell calmly walked up to the counter, and asked for the usual, "You know what I came here for, my hot dogs."

"Oh I am so sorry Zell, but that young man over there just took the last one, but you can try one of our" 

"HE WHAT?!!?!?!?!? HE SHALL PAY FOR THAT!" he exclaimed his pupils dilating ready to initiate an intense battle with a hell of a lot of Dolphin Blows. As he walked over to the seat in which Duo had been eating peacefully, Zell interrupted Duo's serene peace of mind, "That's my hot dog you're eating!"

"I didn't see 'loser' anywhere on it" Duo said observing the hot dog bun, and taunting Zell by taking another bite. Zell, in a rage, knocked the hot dog out of Duo's hand preparing himself for defense in his battle position.

"Oh no you didn't!" Duo said pulling out his scythe taking his fighting stance. Everyone watched the intense scene, and cheered on for the fightat least the men did. Just as the fight began, Quistis walked into the cafeteria and was astounded by the actions the two young men took, going against Garden rules.

"Stop this fight at once you two. You guys are acting like children! I order you to come to my office immediately." Quistis said pulling their ears as they exited the Cafeteria. Upon arrival in Quistis' office, she asked the first question, "Who started it?"

"He did" Zell said pointed to the braided young man next to him.

"Nope, it was all him. Over a stupid little hot dog."

"IT'S NOT just A LITTLE HOT DOG!" Zell said as the two exchanged villainous threats between each other.

"Silence!" Quistis exclaimed, "As your punishment you two will have to clean up Balamb Garden for a week and work together as a team"  
"No way I'm working with _him_." Duo said pointing to the young man with the Mohawk-like hairstyle.

"To guarantee that it'll be doneand _together_, Mikail will monitor you both."

"Oh greatjust when I thought the week was going to get good, these two have to show up and ruin everything" Zell said nodding his head.

"You are dismissed to class now." Quistis told the three students in front of her, "By the way if you see Seifer, Mikail, could you tell him I'd like to speak with him?"

"Yes Instructor Trepe" she said showing her respects to the young woman.

****

In class

"All of you guys will be tested on how well you work together and how well your combat abilities are. These are your partners: Rinoa and Relena, Squall and Heero, Zell and Duo, Irvine and Wufei, Seifer and Trowa, Selphie and Quatre." The professor explained, "By the way, I'd like to introduce two new students to our class."

"Mikail Lazutinarapier specialist."

"Kirielle Lavitznaerod expert" she said eyeing the young Chinese man sitting in the front of the room.

"You two can work together on this assignment"

"Pleased to meet you. Kirielle, was it?" Mikail said extending her greeting to the young lady standing next to her.

"" Kirielle said raising her eyebrow, and keeping silent.

"Alrighty thenthis should prove to be interesting" Mikail said walking to the training center for class placing her hands behind her head.

****

In the Training Center

Everyone in the class arrived at the training center for practice, where monsters were roaming about the place as free as the birds in the June sky. Upon entering the area, everyone split into his or her different groups. Some heading right, some heading left, and some walking themselves straight into a battle upon taking one step into the open area between the two doors. The area had that Jurassic Park kind of look. There were rocks here, a pool of water ahead of them, and behind the doors on their left and rights? Well, only the fighters would know that. Wufei walked away from the group heading to the right door, and Irvine followed.

"I don't like to work with weaklings so stay out of my way." Wufei set the record straight with Irvine as he turned to face the young man.

"Look who's talkin'" Irvine backfired at the young Chinese student.

"Who does this guy think he is?" Wufei raised an eyebrow as he ceased the conversation and moved on ready to engage in battle his sword (katana) to slash any enemy. Across the training center his gloves ready to beat the monsters down with his fists, Zell got ready to engage in battle.

"I'm ready to kick some whoopass!" Zell said punching the air and practicing his kicks.

"Hey man! Save some of the action for me!" Duo said taking out his scythe and slicing through the air as well, just as enthusiastically as Zell.

"Whoa! Watch where you're swinging that scythe of yours Duo." Kirielle said jumping back away from the weapon, which could have sliced her to shreds.

"Hey Kirielle! Didn't see ya there"

"No kidding" she said blandly, and then added more vivacity to her voice as she spoke onwards, "Next time just watch where you're swinging that thing alright?"

"I'll try"

"Come onlet's go practice" Kirielle's partner, Mikail, said meaning business as she walked over unsheathing her rapier. While, across the training center not too far away from the 'secret area'

"I work alone. Stay out of my way." Heero said monotonously as he watched the young man standing not too far away.

"I will," said Squall, "just make sure you do the same" Squall said taking out his gunblade.

"Hn" Heero glared his gun, the Shotgun, in hand.

****

Later in the afternoon

As the students roamed about the Garden, the speakers beeped through the halls indicating that an announcement was to be made. Most students stopped what they were doing to listen to the announcer, while others continued doing their silent activities.

"All SeeD candidates report to the conference room for test results. I repeatAll SeeD candidates report to the conference room for test results."

Immediately, the students, who were called upon, headed up the elevator to the conference room on the second floor. When everyone assembled in the conference room, the Instructor proceeded to congratulate them.

"I would like to thank everyone for taking this examination. This test proves that you students are worthy of becoming a SeeD. And I am glad to announce that everyone has passed. Congratulations." Instructor Trepe, also known as Quistis, announced, "Because of your hard work, we have a special party just for you tonight. Board members will be there so stay on your best behavior. Party starts at 8."

"Alright! Let's go PAH-TAY!" Selphie exclaimed with excessive enthusiasm.

"Oh and Seifer can I speak with you in my office please?" Quistis said approaching the young man, while everyone else engaged in conversation after Selphie's outburst of energy. Near the door, Mikail snickered as Quistis called Seifer. When he walked by, Mikail raised an eyebrow, while she whispered in a chanting voice, "Someone's in trouble"

"Shut up." Seifer said narrowing his eyes, as she turned away.

"Oh and I'd like to speak with you as well Mikail." Quistis stepped back to speak with the young SeeD at the door.

"Huh?!" she opened her eyes, and snapped her head around with a look of surprise on her face.

"Busted" Seifer retorted.

"I'm not as bad as you Mister" she walked to Quistis' office ahead of the young man.

"So you sayI saw you in the Cafeteria"

"Would you like my autograph? Keep talkin' and you'll see the tip of my rapier" she said turning into the Instructor's office.

****

Back in the conference room

"Congratulations everyone guess we will be seeing each other for a long time" Relena said to the group of people with whom she associated.

"Hi I'm Rinoa. Nice to meet you all." Rinoa raised her hand as a greeting. 

"Don't get too excited, we go in our separate paths. I hope I won't face any of you." Heero said getting up from leaning against the wall, and walking away a glare in his eye.

"Geez, what a lonely guy" Rinoa said watching the young man exit the room.

"I agree with him" Squall said walking off in the same direction.

"and anti-social" Relena added in as Squall walked off leaving the two of them to talk.

****

The waltz the next night

As the lovely music played through the ballroom, the young students, or SeeDs, danced across the dance floor in their pretty dresses and handsome suits. At the entrance, Zell spotted Squall and dashed over to greet the young man.

"Hey man what are you doing just standing here by yourself?" Zell asked as he leaned on the wall on his right shoulder speaking with Squall, who just turned and looked at Zell and rolled his eyes. "Tsk. Get on the dance floor and dance with some LADIEZZZ. I see one looking at you right nowand I see one lookin' at me too. Buh-Bye." Zell ran over to Kirielle, the new student, and took her hand dragging her to the dance floor, as she attempted not to trip over her own feet as he dragged her. Not too far from Kirielle, Heero was drinking a glass of champagne.

"Hi Heero, I understand you were mad earlier today and I came over to say that I am" Relena said with a slight smile on her face.

"I don't need your pity, I am a soldier and what I said is for you and the rest of the SeeDs' own good." He said opening his eyes and looking at her out of the corner of his eyes as he arose from his position, leaning against the wall.

"I understand that, knowing that your real name isn't Heero." Relena said raising an eyebrow, as his expression changed to one of utter surprise, "You probably want your privacy."

"Who did you hear that from!?" he asked with an icy voice.

"" Relena just simply shrugged her shoulders.

"as a soldier I must destroy anyone who gains that information" he said walking past her, and just when his shoulder was aligned with hers, he glared out of the corner of his eyes, "Starting with you" he walked off through the crowd.

"What?!?!" she gasped as her eyes got wider and wider as the time of that moment grew on.

Not too far away, Selphie was recruiting people for the Garden Festival Committee, and ran into Irvine.

"Hi Selphie, how's it goin'? I saw your beautiful face gleaming in my eye and I just had to come over to ask you if I can dance with the prettiest girl hereoh hi Emily, cute as ever" Irvine turned to the blonde girl passing by, easily distracted by a female, "so back to us, will you dance with me?"

"ButI'm recruiting members for the Garden Festival Committee"

"If I say 'yes', will you dance with me for the rest of the night?"

"The rest of the night? UmmmI guessokay!" Selphie said leading Irvine onto the dance floor. 

****

On the northeastern side of the room

"I mean seriouslyhow much worse can it get? I have to work with hima.k.a. Mr. Oh-I'm-the-best-fighter-out-there" Mikail said whispering to herself sitting down and taking a sip of her champagne, "I mean, I wouldn't mind being stuck with Heero as my partner as anti-social as he is. It's way better than some egotistical personor even Wufei with his chauvinistic attitude, Mr. Women-shouldn't-be-fightingAh! It drives me crazy!" she slammed her fist on the table, stopping immediately as people watched her attitude, "Whoopsheh heh" she glared at the students that were watching her, and sighed as they returned to their activities, "maybe I should go to the training center. Some party" Mikail shot up from her seat, and began to walk away when she saw Seifer, and stopped in her tracks.

"Hey" Mikail said forcing the word out of her mouth.

"So, you think I'm the best fighter out there?" Seifer asked pretty sure of himself.

"Hah! Yeah right, you think so highly of yourself. Bet I could prove you wrong, and make you realize that someone out there is better than you."

"Dance with me once and you'll get your challenge" Seifer said, "You don't seem to be enjoying yourself very much. You seem too stressed, uptight, you need to relax a bit."

"I could do without the rude commentsbut I am bored" she said contemplating this request in her mindfor far too long(Night gone byday gone by).

"Well?" he asked getting irritated with waiting.

"Hmmwhat the hell, I guess it wouldn't kill mebut just the thought of youit just doesn't seem right" Mikail said shivering.

"I knew you would eventually come to your senseseven though I am the most beautifulthe smartestthe most talented guy in Balamb Garden."

"Seiferchoke on a wishbone" Mikail said silently to herself.

"What?" he asked desiring to know what words just came out of her mouth under her breath.

"Let's just go" she told him walking to the dance floor.

Across the room, near the buffet table, Duo rubbed his hands together all prepared to dig into the grub.

"I hope they have those chili cheese fries I have been craving" Duo said literally starting to drool as the image came to mind. Meanwhile, people were inching away from the table.

"Is that all you can think about?" Wufei asked as he looked outside the window.

"No, I can think about my mission too" Duo said in total denial of Wufei's question. 

"If you were me, you would think more about the enemy, and make sure they get destroyed. But obviously you are not me or my brain." He responded turning to face Duo.

"I would never want to be you anyways! You're so mean, man!" Duo exclaimed in disgust of the thought of him being Wufei. It definitely wasn't a pretty picture.

"Well at least I take a bath twice a dayunlike you" Wufei said watching Duo's reaction in amusement.

" u te" he stumbled on his words in utter frustration and anger.

"What's wrong cat's got your tongue Duo?" Wufei smirked as he walked away from the ridiculous scene Duo was making.

"I am going to kill ZELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Duo's voice rang through the ballroom, while Zell was inching away from Kirielle on the dance floor, and heading out the door, "Zell!!! Get your sad behind back here!" he exclaimed as he ran through the area of dancing to reach him.

****

On the balcony

Quatre was speaking with his good friend Trowa, while having a glass of champagne, and looking at the starry sky. Then, a question he had been thinking of came to mind.

"Trowa, do you think there are other soldiers with our capabilities?" he asked in deep thought about it all.

"There are probably 100 soldiers like us, but we won't find out just yet. But look on the bright side where we are we get free food and cool rooms!" Trowa said smiling.

"Oh yeah I forgot" Quatre said in return.

****

Where Squall was alwaysby the wall

Squall looked around him seeing everyone dance, and 'enjoy' him or herself in what seemed to be 'uneventful' to him. Pretty soon, he found himself looking at the stars in the sky, and his eyes caught sight of a falling star, which led his eyes to Rinoa. She looked directly at him as well, and put her hand up in a simple gesture of 'one'.

"One what?" he thought confused, and it showed in his eyes. She sighed and walked over to the helpless young man, and began to talk to him.

"Hey there strangerdo you want to dance? You're the best looking guy around here, so I just had to come ask you."

"" he simply shook his head.

"You don't want to dance? Let me guess you'll only dance with someone you like?" Rinoa asked, and then chanted, "Okay thenyou're going to like me. You're going to like me." She said rotating her hands in a circular motion as if hypnotizing him, "Did it work?"

"" he still shook his head, "I can't dance"

"No problem I'll teach you." She dragged him to the dance floor, much to his verbal disapproval.

"BUT"

"It's not that hardstop flipping out over it all."

After heartaches and embarrassing times of falling, tripping over, and bumping into people, the young gunblade specialist known as Squall finally got it. At the end of the piece a beautiful scene of fireworks shot up in the air dressing the midnight blue sky with vibrant colors as they held onto each other looking up. For a minute, one could see the affectionate gleam in his eye.

"I'll be back. Hold still okay?" Rinoa said spotting someone she wanted to speak with. For the rest of the night (no he didn't remain in the middle of the dance floor with no partner), he didn't see her again.


	3. Chapter Three

****

Chapter Three

The next morning

At the front gate, bright and early ready to do business, Selphie walked over to the group with a Starbucks in her handjust kiddingwith a notebook, and a pen stuck behind her ear.

"Hi you guys and gals, I just came over to ask you if you wanted to help me with this year's Garden Festival. So who'll help me?" Immediately, Irvine's hand shot up ready to help a girl in dire need of a man. "Okay, I have one volunteer, anyone else?" Silence still reigned through the crowd, while Irvine's hand was still upVERY high. "Anyoneoh well I guess I'll have to pick now. Let's seeI've got it all mapped outIrvine, Zell, Quatre, Squall, and Heero." As soon as the young men assembled in the front, she gave them instructions, "Ok, that settles it. I want you guys to pick up the heavy equipment and put it on stage for me. Thanks!"

Squall picked up the guitar from off the side of the stage, while Heero picked up the heavy speakers.

"Weaklingis that the heaviest thing you can pick up? She asks you to help and you pick up the lightest object." Heero said completely disgusted with Squall, causing him to narrow his eyes at the comment Heero had made. Squall walked over to the stage placed the guitar down, and then proceeded to pick up the piano.

"What is he trying to prove? Is he trying to act all tough" Squall thought as he attempted to lift the heavy-duty electric piano, and injured himself in doing so trying to not show the pain on his face or in his eyes for that matter.

Across the room, Selphie was looking at the setup of everything, and directing the guys on where to place the objects. As they were setting up, she looked behind her to see if anything still needed to be placed in order.

"I need one of you to help me with something over here." Selphie yelled to get the message to guys far and wide. Irvine immediately offered to help, but instead Selphie looked over him, and picked Quatre, who had approached her.

"Oh no just dumped by the lady of my dreams" Irvine sat sitting on the chair standing before him tipping his hat so it shaded his eyes. As Zell walked over carrying a box of stuff, he told Irvine, "Don't worry Irvine there are plenty of other ladies"

Irvine looked up from his position directly at Zell, reached in his trench coat, and pulled out a list, "You're rightDon't worryTiffany, Emily and Alexandriayour stud man is here" he flicked his hat back up, away from shielding his eyes.

"Oh brotherlook what I didI've created a monster" he said holding his head in his hands, as Mikail walked by watching Irvine pull out a mirror from his trench coat beauty salon.

"Don't worryhe's been like that since birth" I patted him on the shoulder, causing him to look up at him and give me a look saying 'don't touch me', "My bad"

Throughout the hallways, the intercom could be heard turning on as the bells struck thrice, while the announcer made his announcement.

"Just remember tomorrow is the summer dance for all of Balamb Garden. Dress properly, and stay cool. The dance starts at 8:00 pm. Have fun!" the message ended with three strikes of the bell once again. After hearing the message, voices began conversing again, and echoing through the hallways. Relena and Rinoa had been talking about none other than the dance, and who was going to take whom. Rinoa walked away from Relena in search of Heero, while Relena talked to Kirielle.

"Who are you going to take to the dance?" Rinoa asked Heero, who was taking a break from helping Selphie out with all the work.

"" he just glanced over at her, as she stood across from him.

"Oh Heero, you're so boring you need a little spunk in your life. Pick me up at 8, okay? See ya, bye!" Rinoa said quickly leaving him no room to object as she ran out of the Quad. Relena watched as Rinoa left the Quad, and walked over to Heero.

"Good day Heero" Relena said her long strands of hair gracing her face.

"What do you want?" he asked impatiently.

"I was wondering if you would take me to the dance?" she asked turning her eyes from his causing her to shiver.

"I would if" he began.

"You will?!" she asked rather shocked to hear that from him no even recognizing that he said a soft 'no', "I'll see you at 8 p.m. then. See you later! I've got class!" she said turning and heading towards the hallways. In the short distance, Squall laughed under his breath, causing Heero to raise an eyebrow and ask, "What's so funny?"

"It's just so amusing that you're going to take the both of them out on the same night, same time" Squall laughed as he headed towards the exit. 

"What in the heck am I thinking?" Heero asked himself, as he stood there thinking of a solution.

****

When the clock strikes 8the late night fervor awakes

It was 8'oclock and Squall was ready for some nighttime comedy courtesy of Heero Yuy. He walked out to the main hallway of the dormitory sector, where he encountered Heero all dressed up and ready to go with what seemed to be no solution to the problem at hand. 

"Who's your date?" Heero asked Squall as he appeared in his line of sight.

"Oh I don't have a date. I'm just going to see how you're going to work this thing out." He said looking at Heero with an amusing expression on his face. As he spoke, Rinoa and Relena walked up the hallway together, as Squall spoke once again, "Here they come." 

"Who're you going to the dance with?" Relena asked Rinoa kindly.

"He's really nicewho're you going with?" Rinoa relayed the question back to Relena, who was standing elegantly.

"Oh he's cute and sensitivethere he is right now." They both ran to Heero, and they bonked heads as they both attempted to grab hold of him.

"Get off my date"

"He's my date" 

"Dream on"

"Try me darlin'" Relena said ready to go after Rinoa, as the two argued back and forth. 

"Ladies, please." Heero said getting quite annoyed with not only the arguing, but also Squall's constant laughing.

"So who are you taking to the dance Heero? You can't take both of us." Relena asked stating the obvious. 

"That's why my trusty sidekick will be taking one of you, ladies, to the dance." Heero said turning to watch Squall timeless expression.

"WHAT?!" Squall immediately stopped laughing and watched Heero in shock.

"Since Rinoa asked me first I'm going to have to go with her" Heero said allowing Rinoa to take his arm.

"Oh okay I'll just go with Squall" Relena said not very enthusiastic about the whole idea, and dragging the still stunned Squall.

****

At the dance

Irvine walked through the doors in his white suit, and non-matching cowboy hat, immediately putting on a smile as he looked at the beautiful candidates around the room. 

"Hey Tiffany, looking goodElizabeth, nice going, keep it upQuistis beautiful as ever" Irvine said greeting the young ladies as he walked by through the crowds looking for his one and only. Soon enough a pathway cleared, and Irvine spotted his target, Selphie, in a beautiful and elegant yellow gown. To make sure he was the only that got to dance with her, as he saw the throng of young men flock around her, he pushed them out of the way, and took her hand after bowing politely, asking Selphie to dance. She took off his cowboy hat as he bowed before her, and placed it on her head as she took him to the dance floor. Not too far away Squall had been dancing with Relena and Heero with Rinoa. When they were watching each other, they made faces at each other, not very nice ones. After the dance, the two talked together to sort out their differences. 

"Rinoa I think we have the wrong dates" Relena pointed out.

"Switcharoo" Rinoa said nodding in total agreement, "No hard feelings right?"

"Yeahthat face you made back there was actually quite amusing" Relena said laughing as she thought about it.

"It only happens once in a lifetime" Rinoa said. When they entered the dance hall, Rinoa danced Squall and Relena with Heero giving each other a quick smile. Immediately, the two guys were totally confused. Then as they neared each other, the both of them said, "Just thought we'd spice things up for the remainder of the evening"

****

Across the room entering the ballroom

Mikail walked in holding onto Seifer with her eyes turned up to the ceiling, causing all activity to stop once again like at the last party. Here and there were a few whispers of the following:

Ohmigoshis the world coming to an end? Seifer and Mikail? This is history! Call the press! She looks so beautifulgosh I'm jealous. Is this a match up in the making? She's the 'Italian Nazi'! I wonder how they work it out? I mean she's harsh, and he'stoo demandingof attention. This is phenomenal. 

The last statement was incredulous. Mikail could not believe her ears, and Seifer was smiling: "Seifer is so brave. He must have her on a leash or something"

"Hey you!" Mikail separated herself from Seifer, "Seifer is brave my ass" she emphasized each word, "He's as weak as every single one of you in this room. Second of all, I am not on a piece of rope! You're lucky I didn't have my rapier otherwise your head would be on a rope. Thirdly!" she said ready to blow up at every person that made any comment relating to her.

"Chill out Mikail" Seifer said dragging her away from the throng of people gathered, "Hey! Continue what you were doing!"

"Ughget your frickin' hands off of me! Once is too much!" Mikail shouted once they were outside as she struggled to get out of his grasp.

"And I thought I had major temper problems" Seifer laughed still holding on.

"What? Are you saying that I have a temper problem?" Mikail asked removing her arm from his grasp finally, "Boyyou better recognize"

"Sotell me what made you change your mind about asking me?"

"you were the last guy in this dreaded place that I could ask. No other reason"

"Because they're all too scared of you" he said, "If you haven't realized I'm the only one that will actually stand less than five feet away from you."

"If we aren't just talking about guys, then let's see Relena, Rinoa, Kirielle, Selphie, they'll all stand near me. Even Irvine and Zell and they're a bunch of chickens"

"I suppose" he said, "You know you're not that bad"

"Really? Not much good I can say about you" she said looking over the balcony.

"Hurt that you think that way. You don't even know me completely."

"I'm not sure very many people dolet alone want to" Mikail said, "ButI like your attitude."

"A compliment"

"Don't let it go to the head mister. That's the only good thing you'll ever hear from me" she smirked, and watched his eyes seeing a bit of his true self in it. Loyaltyhe was a loyal, royalpain in the assbut then again most guys were. She stood up, as he looked at her eyes. Cold on the outside, but one had to look inside to find who she truly was, but no one could figure her out. Pretty soon their lips were touching unconsciously, as if the subconscious minds were secretly attracted to each other, with neither knowing it. Soon enough, Mikail realized what was going on and came crashing back to reality removing her lips from his.

"EWW!!!!!!" Mikail wiped her lips over and over, "What kind of a demon are you?! Eww" she began to freak out, "UghI've got to gowash this disgustingness off my mouthso gross" Mikail said walking out, acting insanely mad, as she stomped out of the ballroom.

"She likes me" he said quite satisfactory, as he entered the ballroom.

"DON'T THINK I LIKE YOU!" Mikail said as she headed towards the doors.


	4. Chapter Four

****

Chapter Four

Next day: Practicing for the Performance 

The stage had been all set up and decorative to Selphie's liking, and hopefully that of the students. Everything was working out for the Garden Festival that would be occurring pretty soon, seeing so many other exciting events were also taking place. Selphie sat in a seat off stage as sophisticated as a big-time director of a play.

"Ok Zell! Time to do your show." Selphie called out to the people behind the stage in the dressing rooms. Quickly, and surely, Zell performed his act.

"Not bad for a chickenwuss" Seifer called out form the audience standing up.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?! Okay! Right here, right now! Let's go!" Zell said getting angry, and ready to beat the living crap out of Seifer.

"Zell let it go man" Squall said trying to calm the overexcited SeeD down.

"What a loser" Seifer said beginning to walk away preparing for his act in two turns.

"Look who's talking" Trowa said. 

"Okay Trowa! Your turn" As quickly as Selphie spoke those words Trowa finished his lovely act, but no act would be complete without Seifer's wonderful comments

"Funny you look like a clown and act like a clown" Seifer said as Trowa came back down to the dressing rooms, and Seifer headed up on stage.

"Funny you look like a dork and act like a dork" Trowa said.

"You know what, I like you; you got spunk." He said observing Trowa's expression.

"FunnyI don't like you" Trowa walked on.

"Okay Seifer! Your turndo I have to say this speech, okLadies and gentleman, I would like to present you with the world's famous gunblade specialist in the world."

"Oh brother" Wufei mumbling about injustice and justice, and honor, and a bunch of other related topics.

"I gotta see this" Squall said looking for some amusement once again.

"I'm the best gunblade specialist in all of the world" Seifer said his one-liner with much charm. Kirielle and Mikail who were sitting next to each other held different reactions. Kirielle was almost pulled in by Seifer's charm, while Mikail had much to say on the topic.

"Don't tell me you're going to fall for that Kirielle" Mikail said.

"Wellit's how he holds his gunblade, and the tone of voice he uses that captures me actually"

"Oh you people make me sick" she said standing up, "Well if you're so great misterwhy haven't you defeated me in a match?"

"Well I'm just so goodit'd be nearly meaningless to fight against an amateur soldier like you" he shrugged his shoulders causing the girls to faint.

"I swearugh! Gross me out!" Mikail stomped out of the Quad, as Irvine pulled out his gun.

"You will pay for what you have done to these ladies; watch I will get my revenge" Irvine walked away in the same direction as Mikail.

****

Outside Squall's room

In the corridor of the dormitory area, Squall came walking up near Heero, who had just been standing there.

"So, you like her?" Heero asked the young SeeD, who was passing by.

"Like who?" Squall inquired.

"You know whom I'm talking about, that chick that you're always around with." 

"You mean that chick that's always around me? Oh we're just friends. Why do you want to know in the first place anyway, so what about the girl that you're with, do you like her?"

"Who are you talking about? Relena? Oh, she's just someone I'm going to destroy."

"Why don't you get to know her before you destroy her?" 

"You have some nerve telling me to get to know someone? You always think that someone is your enemy before you get to know them. Like Seifer, I'm sure he's a pretty cool guy"

"You don't know anything about Seifer so just stay out of it." Squall slammed his door, and Heero followed suit after asking himself, "What's his problem?"

****

On the day of the Garden Festival

Selphie walked about the hallways preparing to get everyone ready for the big day as she walked through the hallway, containing rooms 301-340. When she reached room 312, she knocked on the door receiving no answer, therefore inviting herself in to see Squall sleeping.

"Come on sleepyhead, today's the big day." She said poking her head in his room.

"What's the occasion?" he said drowsily.

"Oh, you big dope. Today's the Garden Festival." 

"Oh okay." He responded watching as she closed the door behind her as she left.

In room 313, across the hallway, Selphie knocked on the door of Duo's dormitory. This time the only answer she received was the snoring of the person in the bed behind the door. Slowly, she opened the door to Duo's room. There he was on his bed sleeping so wildly, drooling, drooling, snoring, (oink oink, legs over there, arms over hereyou get the picture). 

"Duo, Duo!" she screamed in his ear realizing this one was going to be a tough situation. When he just responded by turning over, she shook him rather violently.

"HuhOhmigosh, I've just been saved by an angel."

"Oh you wishhave you forgotten today's the big day?" Selphie asked smiling at the comment.

"You mean the big day when we all go to heaven and we eat nothing but chili cheese fries?" Duo asked, watching Selphie do an anime drop.

"No, the Garden Festival's today." Selphie said walking towards the door anxious to crawl away from this weird fellow.

"Oh okay" Duo said quite disappointed it wasn't the big day he constantly dreamed about. 

Soon enough she reached Zell's room, room 323. She knocked on the door lightly, to hear no answer, and just invited herself in to find Zell punching Seifer's picture on his punching bag. In an attempt to keep serious, she found herself laughing under her breath. 

"Oh I didn't know you were there." Zell said stopping his punches, as soon as he saw Selphie walk in.

"I see you're getting warmed up. Don't forget today's the big day for the Garden Festival." Selphie said, exiting the room.

"Oh I ain't missin' this day for the world." Zell said as she left, then turning to Seifer's picture, "You hear that Seifer?" 

In the hallways, Irvine was spying on Selphie and observing her every move like a cat entranced by its lunch, the beautiful mouse. Observing her as she went into Zell's and Duo's room, Irvine thought carefully watching the pattern. 

"SoSelphie's making the rounds eh? Not much longer until she arrives at my door" Irvine blew upon his fingertips, and wiped them upon his shirt, "No doubt about ittime to release the 'ladies' man' side of me." Quickly he rushed into his room, opening his closet to find the necessary items to complete his mission. He took out a box of roses taking the petals and spreading them on the floor, and placing the box of chocolates on his desk, which also had been decked out with more petals. Taking the expensive5000 gil ocean spray scent, he sprays the fragrance all over the room. Not too long after, Irvine's outfit consisted of nothing on excepting a cowboy hat, and a towelthen to top it all off, the rose in his mouth between his teeth. 

"This will most definitely workworks every time" he said pretty darn sure of himself. Soon, he heard a knock upon his door as he sat by his desk. In a loud and clear voice he said, "Come in." 

The doorknob turned and opened to reveal Selphie's cheery face, "Hi Irvine, you might want to clean it up a little." She said looking at the floor covered in petals of some sort, "Did you have a party or somethingand not invite me?" 

"These chocolates are especially for you." Irvine shook his head at her previous remark, shrugging it off, while handing her the box of chocolates.

"Ohfor me?" Selphie looked happy with a broad smile on her face, "I **love** chocolatesThanks. Wear something nice for the Garden Festival, okay?!" she said turning to leave.

"Oh yes especially for you." Irvine said somewhat softly.

"Oh and Irvine you might want to put on some clothes, because it's kind of cold in here. Don't want ya to catch a cold on the day of the performance." she smiled innocently as she headed out the door.

"Too" he said, "The direct approach will have to be put into action" he said heading for his closet.

****

Outside in the hallways

Selphie closed the door to Irvine's room, thinking about many things, but mainly the previous situation she encountered.

"You know sometimes I wonder about Irvine" she said, "I think he gets too much sun or something like that. He's nuts" Selphie said walking to Quatre's room, opening the door after being invited in.

"Oh hi Selphie, just wondering if you'd like me to load up the files of the last Garden Festival?"

"Oh go ahead and do it. Thanks." She said smiling.

"Sure no problem"

"Oh Quatre, you're such a perfect gentleman unlike the others here."

"Ohthank you, I guess." Quatre blushed a deep red.

"Bye. See you later." She said walking out the door in the direction of Trowa's room. The door was slightly opened, and inside Trowa was found practicing his juggling and other similar activities.

"Practicing?" Selphie poked her head in the door to see what Trowa was up to.

"Yes." He immediately stopped what he was doing to pay attention to the spunky young girl.

"Don't forget practice for the Garden Festival is at 12 o'clock. Be there on the double." She spoke in a demanding tone, "Oh I always wanted to say that." Selphie's voice returned to its everyday tone, sprightly and joyous.

"I will" he said watching as she walked out of his room, returning to his prior activity.


End file.
